


Hold Me Close (And Don't Let Me Go Again)

by AngelWithAStory



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, implied past mental health issues, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew nightmares could help you clear your head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close (And Don't Let Me Go Again)

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble because timkon reasons.   
> funnily enough, I only started writing this because I woke up early and felt knackered so...  
> enjoy!

Kon bolted upright, swallowing down the scream in his throat. 

That dream had been so... _vivid_. He let a shudder pass over him and raked a hand through his slightly damp hair. 

His eyes glanced down at his sleeping companion. 

_Tim_. 

Tim’s eyes were still shut and Kon felt relieved when he realised Tim was still asleep. It took almost an hour of persuasion to get Tim away from a case he was working on, and another thirty minutes to convince him that yes, sleep _is_ important. 

His raven-black hair framed Tim’s face and a lock fell in front of his nose, moving slightly to Tim’s breathing. 

He looked amazing. 

All the stresses of being Red Robin had melted away and just left pure, unadulterated _Tim_ in its wake. 

Tim. Who has had to be talked down from the edge more times than he’ll ever admit to. 

Tim. The boy he’d left behind and who he’d returned to. 

Tim. 

Just Tim. 

Kon reached out slowly and gripped Tim’s hand that was stretched across the bed. He intertwined their fingers, making silent promises in his head. 

“ _I’ll never leave again, Tim. I swear down on everything that is precious to this Earth that I will never leave you again._ ” He whispered, pressing a feather light kiss to Tim’s forehead. 

Kon settled back down on the mattress, pulling Tim into his chest and holding him securely. 

That nightmare didn’t matter anymore. Especially when he knew that it wasn’t going to come true any time soon. 

Not as long as Kon had Tim in his arms.


End file.
